


Guardians and Loyals

by FoxCerava



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCerava/pseuds/FoxCerava
Summary: Character sheets for my Guardians and their Loyals





	Guardians and Loyals

Fox Cerava - Female - Human - “The Waxed One”

Power - Shape Shifting (needs DNA) , Alpha Guardian , Heavy Hitter / Tank  
Weapon - Melee Ninja Sword , Ranged Aero AC -15 Complete Rifle   
https://allninjagear.com/serrated-ninja-sword-with-two-kunai-throwers  
https://www.aeroprecisionusa.com/aero-ac15-complete-rifle  
Height - 5 ft 6 in   
Weight - 180 lbs  
Speed - 25 mph  
Eye Color - Hazel  
Hair Color - Brown


End file.
